


Ladder Buddies

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Genital Piercing, Needles, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Colton Haynes asks Tyler Hoechlin to give him a ride, and Tyler gets a big surprise when he learns the purpose of their trip.





	Ladder Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Needle Play.
> 
> Inspired by the speculation caused by Colton tweeting [this.](https://twitter.com/ColtonLHaynes/status/946664931952287744)

Tyler drove through the streets of a part of Atlanta he didn’t recognize following the directions Colton was giving him. Colton had been a bit vague about why he needed someone to drive him or even what he would be doing. During the entire ride, Colton had that goofy grin he had whenever he was up to something, which would have worried Tyler if it had been anyone else. Colton’s schemes tended to range from kind-of-fun-actually at best to not-that-bad-but-still-deserving-an-eye-roll at worst.

When Colton told him to park outside a tattoo parlor, Tyler was surprised. “Wouldn’t getting a tattoo be more of a thing to bring Posey to?” He had recently been complaining that Jeff wouldn’t let him get one.

Colton shook his head. “I’m not getting a tattoo. I’m getting pierced.”

Tyler was surprised. “Aren’t you worried that it will cause problems with filming?” Tyler didn’t know much about piercings, but he was pretty sure taking them out for tomorrow’s shoot would be bad.

Colton gave him a sly smile. “It won’t cause a problem. You’ll see.” He was out of the vehicle before Tyler had a chance to ask him more.

By the time Tyler caught up with him, Colton was already introducing himself to the owner. The guy looked over at the sound of the bell. “I’ll be with you once I’m done with him if you don’t mind waiting.”

Colton gave a dismissive wave. “He’s here for moral support.” They then resumed discussing the specifics. Tyler wasn’t able to follow any of it, so he distracted himself by perusing the various tattoo designs on the wall. Eventually, Colton waved him to follow them into the back.

Just as Tyler passed through the door he had seen them go into, he was shocked to see Colton pulling down his pants and underwear before sitting down in the chair. Tyler took a step back and brought one hand up to shield his eyes. “Whoah! What’s going on here?”

Colton was not trying to hide how much pleasure he was taking in messing with Tyler’s more conservative sensibilities. “I’m getting a Jacob’s Ladder.” He slid three fingers under his penis and pushed it against his hips to give Tyler a visual explanation.

Once the shock of unexpected nudity had worn off, Tyler relaxed and moved to the chair at Colton’s side. His friend had been planning on springing this on him, which explained the goofy smile from earlier. He told himself that this wasn’t that different from all the time he spent in locker rooms while playing baseball.

Tyler soon became fascinated by the preparations the owner was taking in order to make sure that the bars ended up evenly spaced and parallel. He manipulated Colton’s dick with one gloved hand while making marks with a felt-tipped pen with the other.

As he wheeled over a tray of sterilized needles, Colton turned to Tyler and raised his hand between them to invite him to hold it. Tyler could see in his eyes that he had been serious when he’d said he needed moral support. He continued to face Tyler as the owner unpackaged a needle. As it went in, Colton held still, but his grip on Tyler’s hand got so tight that Tyler had to bit his lip not to react.

“How are you doing?”

Colton took a few deep breaths. “I’ll survive.” He glanced down before quickly turning back to Tyler. It was time for the second bar.

For this one, Tyler decided to watch. The needle penetrating the skin fascinated him. He’d never been that squeamish, so it didn’t seem that bad to him. And once the second bar was in place, he thought it looked good.

“Tyler? Could you bring your eyes up here? It freaks me out a bit to watch you watching me.”

Tyler turned back towards Colton’s face. “Sorry. It’s looking good so far.”

Colton treated Tyler to one of his angelic genuine smiles. “Really? I had been wondering if I was making a mistake.”

“What made you want one?”

Colton paused to reflect on an answer when he was interrupted by the final needle. Once it was finished, he answered Tyler before looking down. “I guess it was because so much of my life is controlled by others that I wanted to be a little wild in a place that all my own.” He then reached down and gently pulled his dick back to get a better look. “Wow. This is perfect.”

“Thanks. I take a lot of pride in my work.” He began to clean up.

To his surprise, Tyler interjected, “Would you be able to do the same to me?”

Colton’s jaw dropped. The owner seemed less surprised, probably due to years of seeing which friends became intrigued after watching. “Sure, I can do that.” He turned to Colton. “Are you going to stay? If so, I could get started on him now and go over your care instructions together.”

“He’s my ride.” Then, to Tyler, “Do you want me to stay in here or out front?”

“I’d appreciate the emotional support. You owe me.”

Colton laughed, and once he was able to pull his pants back up, they switched places. Tyler had decided to just copy Colton’s choices since he thought they looked good, so it wasn’t long before they were ready to begin. Tyler decided to hold onto the armrests and to watch the procedure. Colton was a little surprised by his choice and was frequently alternating from watching with him and raising his eyes so that it was out of sight.

As the first needle went in, Tyler’s hands clenched the armrests, and he cocked his head to the side as he was hit with the pain, but it was soon over. “I can see why you almost broke my hand.”

Colton was horrified. “Did I hurt you?”

Tyler shook his head. “Not much. And now it isn’t the most painful thing to happen to me today.”

Colton was still somewhat concerned, so he placed an apologetic and supportive hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

As the second needle punctured his skin, Tyler was surprised how much that support helped. Once the pain had passed, he placed his hand on Colton’s in appreciation. But then, something began to concern him. “Is it weird that we’re going to have identical genital piercings?”

Colton hadn’t thought about that. After a moment, he replied, “Only if we let it be. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being ladder buddies.”

Tyler laughed. “You’re allowed to use that, but I’ll have to kill you if you explain it to anyone.”

The owner had paused. “You probably should hold still if you don’t want a surprise.”

That idea sobered Tyler up. “Sorry.” Once he was still, the owner wasted no time in puncturing Tyler. There was a final flash of pain, and it was over.

Colton nodded approvingly. “It looks good. Whoever picked it out had good taste.”

Tyler was grateful for Colton’s approval and as he examined himself he decided that he agreed.

After they had listened to all of the care instructions and paid, they headed home. Tyler was surprised that he felt more open and relaxed around Colton than he had been on the ride to the shop. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that an experience like that would bond them together.

After he dropped Colton off at his place, Tyler returned the the apartment that he shared with Dylan and Posey. He found them playing video games in the living room. Tyler tried to be nonchalant as he went into the kitchen to make some salt water, but he must have been trying too hard. Dylan paused their game. “Get up to anything interesting?”

Tyler gave Dylan a mysterious smile as he carried his glass towards the stairs. “That’s for ladder buddies to know.”

Dylan and Posey were exchanging confused looks as Tyler climbed the stairs and lost sight of them.


End file.
